forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper
The Reaper is the masked persona of an American professional wrestler currently working for WWE for Extreme (WWEFE or just WWE) on its SmackDown! brand. Reaper has never appeared in public without his mask, and so very little is known about his life outside of proefessional wrestling. He is a former ECW Champion and has held the ECW Tag Team Championship once with his adoptive brother, UnlimitedExtreme. Professional wrestling career High Profile Wrestling Reaper made his television debut on the December 13, 2006 edition of UPR|SE, the final airing of the program under High Profile Wrestling (HPW). He set up a feud with Crypt, another superstar working under a dark gimmick, but the close of the company prevented the feud from developing. Like the rest of the roster, Reaper's contract was voided when the company closed. WWE For Extreme SmackDown! brand (2006) Reaper made his WWE debut on the August 25, 2006 edition of SmackDown!. He debuted with a dark gimmick where he dressed in robes and a skull mask, utilizing mind games reminiscent of The Undertaker. He competed a few times for the company before injuring himself, taking a temporary leave, returning to active competition in October, but was soon traded to RAW. RAW brand (2006-2007) On RAW, Reaper began feuding with Scorpion and Genesis, two superstars with similar "dark" gimmicks that wrestled similar styles. Reaper wrestled sporadically during this period, usually making appearances backstage to play mind games with the rest of the roster. Eventually his feud with Scorpion led to a World Heavyweight Championship match at Judgment Day, but both men were counted out. As a result, Scorpion retained the title. Following the match, Reaper ceased to appear on television for several months. ECW and the Blood Brothers (2007-2008) Reaper returned to active competition as a part of the ECW brand in July of 2007. Teaming up with UnlimitedExtreme, the two reformed the Blood Brothers and began feuding with The Stokers, particularly Dacia. During this time Reaper won his first championship in the WWE, winning the ECW Championship over Tetsuya Natsukawa at SummerSlam. His reign was short, however, as he lost the belt in a championship scramble match at Unforgiven. Reaper continued to challenge for the ECW Championship, losing to John Bradshaw Layfield on an episode of ECW. Shortly thereafter, the Blood Brothers won the ECW Tag Team Championship off The Kutter Regime at the 2007 edition of No Mercy. Continuing to feud with the Stokers, they lost the belts to Dacia and Mathius Stoker at Cyber Sunday, after the Stokers were voted in as the challengers. Reaper again had to take some time off. Reaper made his return in a Steel Cage match against The Undertaker at Lockdown: No Way Out, where he defeated the Phenom. He continued to headline ECW, even representing the brand in the Money in the Bank ladder match at XXIV], although he failed to capture the briefcase. Following this loss, Reaper again dissapeared from television for some time. Return to SmackDown! (2008-present) Reaper made his return to the SmackDown brand on June 13, 2008. Upon his return, several fans appeared in cloaks similar to his own, attempting to pay him respect. Reaper returned the gesture by forcing them to walk through fire (literally) as he does in his entrance. Of the group, only one passed. Reaper took him, Andy, under his wing, although he began insisting that Andy return home. Andy responded by costing Reaper a match against Kelly Oliver, leading to Reaper taking him on as a full-time protege. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* The Soultaker (Curved one-handed chokeslam) :* Stretching the Soul (Full nelson with opponent lying on stomach) :* Soul Crusher (Jumping Tombstone) *'Signature moves' :* Stalling Suplex :* Brainbuster :* Old School :* Super Chokeslam (Chokeslam off the top rope) :* Full Nelson :* Flying Clothesline :* Dragon Sleeper :* Big Boot *'Managers' :* Andy :* UnlimitedExtreme *'Wrestlers Managed' :* Andy :* UnlimitedExtreme *'Entrance Themes' :* "Ned" by Harry Gregson-Williams Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem' :*AWM Tag Team Championship (1 time (with UnlimitedExtreme) *'WWE For Extreme' :*ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time (with UnlimitedExtreme) :*ECW Championship (1 time) Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Wrestlers Category:ECW champions Category:Tag team champions